


A Very Brady Grid

by witapepsi



Category: Brady Bunch, Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witapepsi/pseuds/witapepsi
Summary: Marcia gets a new computer for Christmas and she has no clue what it is. Jan starts messing with it when she is home alone and ends up in The Grid. She is greeted by Kevin Flynn, the creator of The Grid.





	A Very Brady Grid

Christmas morning.

The Brady family is excited to open all of their presents. "I wonder what's my present!" exclaimed Jan. She had stayed up all night staring at the presents her parents set out that evening. "You can go first, Jan," said Marcia. She opened her present quickly. It was a pair of socks. " Just what I always wanted!" "I bet I got the new Super Explosive Disk Explorer like I asked for!" said Peter. His face was as bright as the Christmas lights covering the plastic tree. His nails ripped through the wrapping. "A Super Explosive Disk Explorer! So groovy!"  
No one really payed attention when Bobby unwrapped his new corduroy pants. They were all staring into the area where Marcia slowly approached her big present box. "Oh, Santa Claus! How could I ever open this big box?"  
"I'll do it!" said Greg.  
"I'll help out too! Me and Cindy will help!" said Alice.  
"Thank you all! How could I ever help you back? I could share my present. I bet you it's lovely!"

Two minutes later, the box was opened. Inside the box, was a small television. Or was it? There was also a laser gun attached to it. "Well," said Marcia "Let's put it together!" Jan suddenly ran upstairs crying. "Oh no. Not again." Alice. She quietly followed behind Jan as she slammed the door to her bedroom. "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia!" cried Jan. "She always gets all of the things I want! She always gets attention!"  
Alice entered the room. "Jan, Marcia wants you to try out her television laser first! Don't be upset, she had you in mind the whole time!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course!"  
Jan flew out of the room into the study room. "Marcia, you wanted me to try out your toy first?"  
"Uh. Sure!"

Jan borrowed a chair from the kitchen and quickly started fidgeting with the small television. It turned on with a screen that read "Welcome to Windows 95."  
"This looks like something off of a science fiction movie." said Mr. Brady.  
"Hey, breakfast is ready. Why don't we save this until after dinner."  
"Okay..." said Jan with sadness.

Later that day, the Brady family left the house completely forgetting about Jan to out to dinner. Jan woke up from her nap when she discovered the house being completely empty. No one was there except for some strange beeping coming from the study room. "Marcia? Is that you? Marcia?" Jan went into the study room. The television was on. There was text on the screen.

 

/user: Brady  
/password: _ [say pass into laser]

 

"Laser?" Jan turned around quickly searching for this laser. Little did she know, it was right behind her and the laser hit Jan in the nose. "Ow! What was tha- Oh! This must be the laser." She stared crossed eyed into the laser. "What do I say to it? What's the password? Marcia?" The small television beeped loudly. Text showed up on the screen.

 

/Welcome back, Brady  
/Please sit down and stay still  
/Laser: On

 

Jan followed the orders. The television made loud noises all around her. Jan was so confused. A bright light was coming from the laser behind her. "Marcia. Does she know about this?"

 

/User: Brady  
/Location: Grid

 

"Grid?" Jan had been beamed by the laser. Evidence of her sitting there has disappeared. Jan was gone from Earth.

Jan suddenly came back to life sitting in front of the television. The world around her seemed different, though.

 

/User: Brady  
/Welcome to The Grid.

 

"Marcia did this! She set me up! I should have never trusted her. She wanted me to disappear from her life!" screamed Jan. She tried throwing things in the room, but they were untouchable. Something else was in the room with Jan. It made a silent beeping noise.  
"Marcia, is that you?"  
"No."  
The creature unveiled itself from behind a wall. It was glowing a bright blue and floating from the ground.  
"Woah, you're groovy!"  
"Yes."  
Jan went up to the glowing sprite, trying to pet it. "No." It spiked out in defense.  
Jan squealed. "I guess you don't like being pet."  
"Yes."  
"Is that all you can say? Yes and no?"  
"Yes." The blue object flew back and forth to the other side of the room, as if it wanted Jan to follow her.  
"I guess you only know the way around here."  
"No."

The area that looked like the study room sunk into the floor as soon as Jan stepped out of it. The rest of the world revealed itself and glowed a bright blue. "Wow, so amazing!" The floating blue dust disappeared from Jan's sight. It was her turn to discover The Grid. Just like the study room, everything around Jan suddenly sank into the floor, except she was in the middle of it all. She started screaming cries of help, hoping there was someone else in the Grid.  
"Marcia I hate you! Why are you doing this to me! This isn't a game!"  
"But it is!" a man's silky voice underneath the floor shouted.  
"Oh my Goodness! People actually live here!"

The floor underneath Jan stopped moving and the mysterious man was standing right in front of her. He was wearing a glowing blue outfit, like the rest of the people standing right behind her. "Stand still." said the man. The women behind her took a hold of her arms and legs and put armor on them. They all had the expressionless look on their faces. Their hair, pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Skin tight suits.  
"You all look like Marcia." whispered Jan.  
"User Brady are you ready for the disk games?" said the women in unison.  
"Oh, I'm not that great at frisbee, or any other kinds of sports for that matter. I like to play with my hair and maybe eat some cookies and muffins when I don't feel fat, but Marcia is pretty good at the stuff I'm not good at because my family loves her mo-"  
"To win the game, you have to survive." One woman handed her a frisbee. Jan's face turned white.

The man standing in front of her started laughing loudly. "Don't listen to them, dude. I programmed them to say that just to scare you! Good joke, right?" Jan's suit was fully on her and she was dressed just like the women. Glowing and sleek. "Hi, I'm Jan and boy, do I feel groovy!" The man laughed a little. "Hey it's whatever you feel like. My name is Kevin. I created the Grid."Marcia

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first published fanfictions from 2011. Unfinished, but maybe one day I'll get back to this.


End file.
